Conventionally known is a storage battery device including one or more battery modules, a plurality of circuit breakers that connect or disconnect the battery modules and external equipment, and a management unit that controls the circuit breakers.
In such a device, the management unit adjusts the power to be discharged by switching the circuit breakers between a connected state and a disconnected state.